sister HUwaT! noooooooo
by punkygurl
Summary: hunter X hunter nAruTo crossover.... hehehhehsi Right NOstad Ay ikakasal kay saKuya HAruno...si Neon at Sakura magiging kapatid huwatttttttsorry guys suck at d summary.....revIeW pls


DesClaimEr: sa KasaMaang PalaD ho EH hindI ko ho Na suhuLAn si Nag sULat n2 paRa ebigay naLang sa kin Yung Hunter X HUNter ehhehehe

Joke Lang mga pre

Isang araw sa York Shin

"Neon asan ka pupunta dapat kasama mo si Kurapika diba Personal Body Guard mo siya." Sabi ng papa ni Neon

"o…… sigeh ho!" sabi ni Neon sa awtibo

"bye"

"bye papa..." paalam ni Neon sa Papa niya

----------0---------------0-----------------0---------------0--------------------0----------

Sa SalaS

Naglalakad Neon sa hallway ng bahay nila ng biglang may na rinig siya na nagsasalita…

"Kurapika balita ko may papakasalan daw si Boss taga KOnoha ata yun

"ha…ewan ko" sagot ni Kurapika wala siyang masabi

"ANO MAY PAPAKASALAN SI PAPA BA'T DI KO ALAM….HUHUHUHUHU" nagulat si kurapika at sensiritsu sa pag sigaw bigla ni Neon

"TEKA NEON!" tawag ni Kurapika kay Neon

…….SA KWARto ni NeON……

"huhuhuhuhuhuhuhu" patuloy ang iyak ni Neon at muntik na siyang malunod sa dami ng luha niya…

"Neon oPen This Freak'n Door" sigaw ni kuRapika

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" sigaw ni Neon

baGOoM BsHHHHHHHHHHHHH. BErimbimbimbim

(grabeh yung special efffets parang True JOkey)

Sinira ni KurapiKA ang DooR

"wow pareh na sirah mo yung door IdoLIng !... Teka Ba't mo SinIra gaGO ka pala eh!" sabih ni nEon with good compliment and bad yeah

(sensya na ho 1st ko lang HO soweee)

"salamaT ha ah eh… wag ka Ng maGaLit hindI ko rin Naman alaM eh. Baka gs2 lang ng Papa mo na I surprise ka" trying to calm Neon with matching tsanSing/hagod sa likod

"oi TsanSing na kO ha yeah ang baNgo nya!' sigaw ng utak ni Kurapika

"teak Sino ba ANg bridesmaid?" tanong ni Neon kay Kurapika

"si Miss Shinjin bakit?" takang sagot at tanong ni kurapika

"Ano Y, BAKIT DAPAT AKO ANG MAGING BRIDESMAID NIYA ANOH KA DYAN AKO ANG ANAK NYA TAPOS YUNG SHINJIN NAYUN ANG MAGIGING BRIDESMAID NIYA!" sigaw ni Neon

"edi ok kana " tanong ni kurapika kay Neon

"oo sinoh bang hindi" sabi ni Neon

"ha EH BA'T KA NAG EEMOTE D2 KANINA MAY PA LEAVE ME LEAVE ME ALONE KA PANG NALALAMAN!"

"HA eh nabigla lang ako" sabi ni neon na nakakabahan nah sa ugali ni Kurapika

"sorry"

"okay lang yun"

sa phone-Papa Neon

"helo pa ako ho dapat ang maging bridesmaid nyo anoh bah!"

"ha pano mo nalalaman"

" secret"

"perooooooooooo"

"PLS"

"o..kay sigeh nah"

"bye Pa"

-------------------------------sa koNOha--------------------------

"Sakuya asan si Sakura?" tanong NI Right Nostrad kay Sakuya Haruno ang mama NI HAruno Sakura

"nasa York shin na Pinasama ko sa mGa kaibigan niya!" sagot ni SAkuya

"ah eh dapat Paghandaan na natin ang kasal diba Babes!" sabih ni Right N. parang ng aakit (eww 2ng mga matatada ngayon may nalalamang Babes Babes na ha ehhhhhhhh)

"oo nah Babes hahahhaha" napa tawa na lamang siya

------------3333-------------3333-----------3333-----------------3333-------------333----------

SA MaLL

"oi look may singing ekk ekk don oh" sabi ng isanG blonde hair boy na parang timang

"Sakura Sali ka diba magaling kang kumanta!" sigaw ni Naruto sa Pinked haired girl

"hn" lang ang masasabi ni Sasuke na naka Black Polo na may shirt na white sa loob

"ha ano hindi noh ayaw!" sabi Ni Sakura na naka pink na blouse na may ribbon sa gitna,palda na hangang tuhod ( katulad ng sinuot ni Gabriella sa callback "highschool musical") yung hair naka ponytail yung gitna with red ribbon

"sigeh na ka duet mo si Teme" sabi ni naruto na naka white t-shirt at black pants

"ha ano kulogo-"pero bago natapos ni Sasuke ay may ilaw na umilaw sa kanila

(hindi ko ma-explain)

"Next Singer natin ay yun ho" sabi ng host na kulot konti pero cute

"sigeh nah" kantyaw ni naruto

"hindi ako marunong kumanta promise" kaila ni Sasuke

"hhhhhahhahahahah teka baka nag kamali lang kayo baka si Sasuke lang ang Gusto niyong kumanta hindi ako hahahhah" sabi ni Sakura sa host

"kanta nah pls" sabi ng host

Tumugtog nah ang paino

sasuke:

We're soarin', flyin'

There's not a star in heaven

That we can't reach

sakura:

If we're trying

So we're breaking free

sasuke: (na pa smirk si sasuke)

You know the world can see us

In a way that's different than who we are

sakura:

Creating space between us

'Til we're separate hearts

Both:

But your faith it gives me strength

Strength to believe

Chorus #1

sasuke:

We're breakin' free

sakura:

We're soarin'

sasuke:

Flyin'

Both:

There's not a star in heaven

That we can't reach

sasuke:

If we're trying

Both:

Yeah, we're breaking free

sasuke:

Oh, we're breakin' free

sakura:

Ohhhh

sasuke:

Can you feel it building

Like a wave the ocean just can't control

sakura:

Connected by a feeling

Ohhh, in our very souls

Both: (lumapit si sasuke kay sakura at hinawakan ang kamay niya)

Rising 'til it lifts us up

So every one can see

Chorus #2

sasuke: We're breakin' free

sakura: We're soarin'

sasuke: Flyin'

Both:

There's not a star in heaven

That we can't reach

sasuke:

If we're trying

Yeah we're breaking free

sakura:

Ohhhh runnin'

sasuke:

Climbin'

To get to that place

Both:

To be all that we can be

sasuke:

Now's the time

Both:

So we're breaking free

sasuke:

We're breaking free

sakura:

Ohhh , yeah

sasuke:

More than hope

More than faith

sakura:

This is true

This is fate

And together

Both:

We see it comin'

sasuke:

More than you

More than me

sakura:

Not a want, but a need

Both:

Both of us breakin' free

Chorus #3

sakura: Soarin'

sasuke: Flyin'

Both:

There's not a star in heaven

That we can't reach

If we're trying

sasuke: Yeah we're breaking free

sakura:

Breaking free

Were runnin'

sasuke:

Ohhhh, climbin'

Both:

To get to the place

To be all that we can be

Now's the time

sasuke: Now's the time

sakura: So we're breaking free

sasuke: Ohhh, we're breaking free

sakura: Ohhhh

Both:

You know the world can see us

In a way that's different than who we are( tumawa silang pareho)

Pumalakpak ang mga tao sa kanila

Itutuloy…………

reVieW po Pls laNG maaWa po kaYO plsssSSSSSSSS...


End file.
